


New Year's Eve

by Hisa_Ai



Series: 31 Days of Christmas [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of fic, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Prompt, Day 31, F/M, M/M, Modern Day, New Year's Eve, New Years, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur welcome in the New Year with all their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

* * *

 

They were all crowded in Merlin and Arthur's living room, watching on their television screen as the world, as their little corner of the world, counted down the remaining time of the previous year. In just a moment now, it would be a new year, a fresh start for everyone.

With champagne in their glasses with the coming year stamped on them festively, hats on their heads, decorations all strung up, the mood in the room was, of course, a little crazy. They were all too bubbly, all too happy, all too ready for the new year to start.

But none of them cared in the slightest.

It had been an amazing year for them all. Full of drama and tears and laughter and smiles and love and kisses and even a little heartache.

But damn if it wasn't all _worth it_. And they were all ready for another year of it all, they were ready for whatever sort of adventures it would bring them.

Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, Leon, Arthur, and Merlin all counted down the seconds.

And when they got to zero, Merlin kissed Arthur hard and long, holding him close before pulling away to sip at his champagne, clink his glass against Arthur's and everyone else's when they managed to pull away from whoever they were kissing—Morgana for Leon, Gwen for Lance, Gwaine for Percival—or, in poor Elyan's case, just sip from his own glass while the others kissed.

The new one was going to be a joyous year indeed. 

* * *

 


End file.
